Natalie vs. Raven
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Epic Battle Fantasy vs. DC Comics. two Magic girls enter, only one will leave alive Section heading After Matt's battle with Erza, the 5 heroes were walking through town enjoying the weather Lance: I have to admit Matt, You did pretty well when you fought that scarlet-haired chick. Matt: I know it's because my skills were better than hers. Anna: No need to boast about it. Natalie: Hey guys come over here! Anna, Matt, and Lance ran over to where Natalie is at. They saw a certain portal that came out of nowhere. Matt: How did this portal get here? Anna: Don't ask me. Lance: I wonder where it leads to. Natalie: Only one way to find out. NoLegs you stay here The 5 heroes jumped through the portal. 5 minutes later... The 4 heroes then arrived at their destination from the portal they jumped through. Matt: Where the heck are we? Anna: How am I supposed to know? Lance: Hey guys look! The 5 heroes looked and they saw a giant T. Natalie: What is that? Lance: Guess we're about to find out. the 5 heroes then walked over to the T as Lance knocked on the door but nobody answered he then opened the door. Lance: Guess no one's home. Matt: Hey Lance, You think what I'm thinking? Lance: Oh yeah! The 2 guys ran into the tower and started stealing some of the stuff. Anna: Guys now's not the time to be stealing stuff! Matt: Oh come on, With all of this stuff we can be rich! Natalie: I don't think it's a good idea to steal things that doesn't belong to you. While the 3 heroes were arguing, Anna saw a figure coming from outside the tower as it attacked Anna but she managed to dodge it. Anna: Watch it! You could've killed me! the figure then revealed herself as Raven as she landed in front of the 4 heroes. Raven: I'm sorry you are not welcome here at the Titans Tower. Natalie: Titan's Tower? Is that where we are? Lance: I believe so. Raven: If you wish to live, I suggest you put the stuff down and leave. Matt: Make us, creepy lady! Raven offended by this, attacks Lance with her projectile but was blocked by Barrier casted by Natalie. Natalie: You guys stand back, she's mine. Lance: But we can still take their stuff right? Natalie: Ugh... Fine. The 3 heroes left the tower and leaves Natalie facing off against Raven. Den: Get your spells ready... FIGHT!!! Raven starts by attack Natalie with her energy blasts while Natalie attacks her with a barrage of stars and their attacks collided. Raven then teleported behind Natalie and blasts her with her powers but Natalie dodged it and casts Thunderbolt zapping her 3 times. Raven then levitates and uses her incantation. Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthos! Raven starts lifting the furniture from the Titans Tower and threw it at her opponent but Natalie casts fire balls, destroying the furniture. Natalie: You'll have to do better than that Natalie requips her staff to Nirvana as she casts Toxic hitting Raven and poisoning her. Raven: What kind of magic user are you? Natalie: I'm a mage, why? Raven: Just wondering. Raven then levitates Natalie and throws her in Cyborg's room Natalie gets up as Raven approaches her. Raven: I don't know who you are or where you're from. But I highly suggest that you surrender to me. Natalie: Not gonna happen. Raven: Then you left me no choice. Natalie switches her staff to Alchemy Set while Raven fires more energy blast at Natalie but she dodges them again as Raven's blast destroy Cyborg's trophies. Raven: Oh boy... Cyborg's gonna kill me. Natalie then switches her staff to Razorwind Casts Rainstorm then casts Iceshard freezing Raven in the process. Natalie then switches her staff to Wrecking rod and casts Big Blast sending Raven flying into Beast Boy's room Natalie: Just admit it, your impressed! Raven gets up and says Raven: Not even the slightest. Natalie then switches her staff to Flamehearrt and then casts Protect on herself while Raven lifts the furniture from Beast Boy's room and throws them at Natalie but she dodges them destroying Beast Boy's stuff Raven: Beast Boy's not gonna like this... Natalie took this chance to attack Raven from Behind when she switches her staff to Seraphim and casts Judgement hitting Raven from behind and then hides in Robin's room. Raven then comes out of Beast Boy's destroyed room and notices that Natalie was gone Raven gets her powers ready as she starts looking around. Raven: You can't hide forever! Natalie was seen under Starfire's bed as she casts Revive on herself then she comes out of Starfire's room Natalie: Over here Tall dark and hideous! Raven turns around pissed off. Raven: What did you call me!?!? Natalie: you heard what I called you! Raven now pissed off transforms into her Dark Raven Form. Natalie: Not good... Raven now sends her Soul-self at Natalie sending her through each walls from each Titan's bedroom into Raven's room. Raven now transforms into her White Raven Form and lands in front of her. Raven: Face it girl, your done for. Natalie: If you can kill me please do it. Raven: Very well. Raven then levitates Natalie and smashes her into the ground several times until she was dead. Raven: Now to clean up the tower. But as she was about to walk away she turned around as she was shocked that her opponent was still alive. Raven: Impossible! How are you still alive!? Natalie: Don't know, luck maybe? Raven now unleashes all of her power but Natalie had an idea. Natalie: Oh no you don't! Natalie Uses Dispel on Raven as she then turned back into her original form. Natalie: And just in case if you even think about using any magic, Natalie then casts Syphon on Raven as Raven gets up and tries to use her magic but nothing happened Raven: My powers...How did you-!? Natalie: Syphon, Comes in handy. Now then. Natalie unleashed a barrage of element attacks and all of them hit Raven as she was sent back onto her bed weakened With Raven weakened and her powers nullified Natalie activates her most powerful attack. Natalie: I'M BREAKING MY LIMITS!! Raven: Oh crud... Natalie activates her limit break, Genisis which shows a stylized cross with wings appearing in the room, then the ground shatters and the screen turns white until a view of the entire planet can be seen Finally a huge crucifix appears in a blast of motes, feathers and shock waves blasting the surface of the planet with its base. when the creen returned to the two fighters Natalie was left standing while Raven was disintigrated from the blast in other words, there was nothing left but her cloak, Natalie: Phew! That was tough! I gotta find the others. 5 minutes later... Natalie caught up with the others. Matt: So how did you do? Natalie: She was tough, But I managed to beat her. Just then the portal appeared in front of them Anna: I'm guessing this is the portal that will take us home? Matt: I guess so. Lance: Now that has been taken care of, let's head back with all of this stuff we got. The 4 heroes jumped in the portal and they returned to Greenwood Village. Natalie: Now let's head to the diner I'm starving. Matt: Yeah same. The 4 heroes then headed over to the diner Den: This fight's winner is... NATALIE!! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights